


go girl crush!

by jonghyunslisterine



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, jealous wheein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyunslisterine/pseuds/jonghyunslisterine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the way the fans root for yongsun & byulyi always rubs wheein the wrong way; now that yongsun's on we got married, wheein's more than a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	go girl crush!

**Author's Note:**

> from a request i got on [tumblr](http://jonghyunslisterine.tumblr.com/post/143136281215/could-you-do-a-mamamoo-whee-in-x-solar-about-how)!

It starts with a V App comment.

_omg moonbyul unnie and solar unnie are so in love!!!1!!!! moonsun 4 life_

Byulyi and Yongsun are in the middle of their broadcast when Wheein sees it, curled up on the couch next to Hyejin. The comment comes right after Byulyi compliments Yongsun three times in a row, causing the latter to blush and hit her arm. She acts like she doesn’t like it, but Wheein knows her well enough to understand the giggle is pleased rather than shy. “When Solar unnie smiles,” Byulyi begins, but Yongsun cuts her off. They share a secret look, one full of meaning, and Wheein sinks further into her blanket cocoon.

“Why are you pouting?” Hyejin nudges her.

“What was she gonna say?”

“Who cares. Probably something greasy.”

That doesn’t make Wheein feel any better. Byulyi and Yongsun share too many loaded glances for her comfort. She knows that it’s because they’re closer in age, and their personalities compliment each other, but Wheein can’t help but feel that there’s a wall between them and her that she can’t cross. Mostly she’s all right with it, because she’s like that with Hyejin sometimes too, but something about seeing the comment bothers her. Maybe the fans catch something she doesn’t.

Her despondency only grows a few mornings later, when Yongsun focuses on Byulyi a little too much over breakfast. “Unnie,” Wheein says, trying to catch her attention, but Byulyi is telling a story and Yongsun isn’t listening to Wheein. “Unnie,” she says again, waving her hand in front of Yongsun’s face.

“Hold on.” Yongsun swats her hand away, a note of irritation in her voice, and returns her gaze to Byulyi.

“Nobody ever listens to me,” Wheein whines. She gets up and puts her bowl in the sink with more force than necessary.

Hyejin taps her butt as she walks by. “Hey, why are you being a brat?”

Wheein sniffs and marches away to get ready.

It escalates with the choreography for _You’re the Best_. Byulyi and Yongsun get to do all the funny parts together because _the fans love seeing them together,_ or so she’s told. It’s not that she minds being paired with Hyejin; she enjoys it, actually, but Yongsun and Byulyi got to film the _My Hometown_ music video together (even though that makes logical sense considering where they were going) and the sight of them in matching jackets, holding hands and skipping, made Wheein’s stomach hurt. Watching them act all cute on stage for the coming weeks will be just as bad.

“Yongsun unnie and I _never_ get paired up,” Wheein complains. “We should switch things up. The fans would like that better.”

“Wheein, are you jealous?” Yongsun teases, pinching her cheeks. Wheein wants to be mad, but she can’t when Yongsun’s smiling like that. She’s not _jealous_. It’s just not _fair_.

They come out for a performance on M Countdown wearing superhero t-shirts. Yongsun and Byulyi take a picture together, flashing peace signs. “Look,” Yongsun says to Wheein excitedly. “I’m Superman and Byulyi’s Batman.”

“Batman and Superman hate each other anyway,” she answers, and storms away.

Wheein thinks things can’t get any worse than the night Yongsun and Byulyi spend curled under one blanket in the living room, whispering and waving her away when she asks what they’re giggling about. That’s before she hears the news.

“It’s official!” Yongsun shrieks. “I’m going to be on We Got Married!”

Byulyi and Hyejin cheer and start planning ways to celebrate, but Wheein’s heart sinks to her feet. We Got Married means dates and cheesy lines and making breakfast for each other and maybe even _kisses_.

“That’s a bad idea,” Wheein says.

Yongsun glances at her curiously. “What do you mean?”

“It’s bad for our image. Fans don’t want to see you acting like you’re in a couple.”

“But everyone loves We Got Married.”

“What if the guy ends up being a creep, huh? What if he thinks it’s, like, real or something? You know netizens always come up with dating rumors and that’s going to be so bad for—”

Yongsun’s face starts to fall, and suddenly Wheein feels bad for ruining her excitement. But it’s too late to take it back, so she runs into the bathroom, locks the door, and rubs away the traitorous tears slipping from the corners of her eyes.

“Why have you been so weird lately?” Hyejin confronts her when she emerges much later.

“Go away,” Wheein mumbles.

Hyejin inspects her carefully, with that determined look on her face that always means trouble. “You’re jealous.”

“I’m not _jealous_.”                                                                                                                                                           

 “You are too.” When Hyejin latches onto an idea, she’s relentless. “First you were jealous of how much time she spends with Byulyi unnie and now you’re jealous of her fake husband.”

Wheein tries to push past her, but Hyejin stops her with an arm across her chest. Wheein snaps forward to bite it.

“Hey!” Hyejin snatches her arm back. “That’s gross.”

“You deserve it.”

“Quit being a pissbaby. Maybe you should just talk to her.”

She doesn’t want to talk to her because she doesn’t want to admit it. She realizes it one night lying awake and restless in bed—she really is jealous. But she doesn’t know what to do about it. When the first episode of We Got Married airs, everyone gathers around to watch it. Hyejin offers to cover for her if she wants to skip out, but Wheein decides, somewhat masochistically, that she has to watch the whole thing. The worst part is she actually _likes_ Eric. But she knows watching this might make her hate him.

They’re cute together—there’s no denying that. As soon as the episode ends, she walks out of the room wordlessly. “What’s wrong with her?” she hears Byulyi ask. Wheein cries into her pillow for a whole hour. She would give anything to go on a date with Yongsun like Eric can now (even though that’s just fake).

Yongsun comes in a little while later. Wheein doesn’t pull her face out of the pillow to look, not even when Yongsun sits beside her and rests a warm hand on her back.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Yongsun asks. “You’ve been off lately.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Yongsun rubs soothing circles into her back. “Maybe if you talk about it you’ll feel better, yeah?”

She already feels herself wearing down under Yongsun’s gentle voice. She turns slightly, just enough so one eye can look at Yongsun. “What if you end up really liking him?”

Yongsun snorts. “Are you kidding?”

“He’s nice and handsome and a good singer—”

“Wheein, you know I don’t even like boys.”

“Yeah, but _still_.”

“There’s no _but still_ about it, dummy. Is that what you’ve been worried about?”

“All the fans think you and Byul unnie are in love with each other.”

Yongsun rolls her eyes, exasperated. “Byulyi is my best friend. You know that.”

“Yeah, but _still_.”

“Hey,” Yongsun says, suddenly serious. She pulls Wheein up into a sitting position, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “It’s always been angel line, and it’s always going to be angel line. You _know_ that.”

“Yeah.” She does. She always has.

Yongsun leans forward and kisses her nose. “You’re so dumb.”

“Only dumb for you.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
